


Those who see the wild hunt

by SomethingVelveteen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Multi, Possible smut, Protective Derek Hale, Wolf Derek, i havent decided yet, i hope you like this, im bad at tagging, its good I promise, lots of derek not knowing how to deal with children because lets be honest he probably doesnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingVelveteen/pseuds/SomethingVelveteen
Summary: Those who see the wild hunt will be taken. Stiles knows he's going to be taken, but what he doesn't know is he'd forgotten all about a man he'd loved for years until he's is brought back to him. The only problem is they're trapped in a train station waiting for their train.





	1. Long enough to call it courage

**Author's Note:**

> Title cred-Sleeping at last: Earth

“stiles, have you even filled out your yearbook slip?” before Stiles could answer Scott had the paper in his hand. 

“It's blank” He sighed, raising his eyebrow at Stiles. 

“I filled it out!” Stiles huffed. He took the paper away from Scott examining it. Blank. Hmm, he though, maybe I am crazy.

“What's wrong with Stilinski” Malia asked noticing Stiles distressed face. 

“He's just being Stiles” Scott put an arm around him messing his hair up. 

Stiles ignored them as the conversation went on. He knew he filled the form out. How could he have forgotten? It's senior year, no one forget senior year. 

When the bell rang Stiles walked alone to his next class. As he took his seat he noticed one of the lacrosse players outside. He was wearing Stile's jersey. 

Stile's went into full panic mode throughout the day. After school he found Scott. 

“Whoa calm down Stiles what's wrong” Scott put his hands on Stiles shoulders to steady himself. 

“Scott do you remember the boy who got taken by the Ghost Riders?” 

“No ones been taken Stiles, are you okay? Is this about the yearbook form?” Stiles huffed in frustration. 

“Why is no one listening to me” Stiles slumped against his jeep with an exasperated sigh. 

“Stiles why are you worried, you'll be fine” Scott gave Stiles a reassuring one armed hug.

Scott went with Stiles home since his dad was working late at the sheriff station and Scott's mom was working at the hospital.  
“What can't senior year be normal” Stiles asked once they'd gotten inside. 

He didn't really need an answer, his best-friend was a werewolf, his other friend was a banshee, and his old English teacher was a weird creature. But Stiles, well he was human, one of the only ones it seemed. 

“Normal's over rated” Scott laughed flopping down on Stile's bed. 

“Scott, if I was taken would you find me?” Stiles turned to Scott more seriously now. 

“Of course I would find you” Scott said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“But how could you find me if I was forgotten?” Stiles turned his eyes towards the ground. “Forgotten like all the others”

“Stiles” Scott stopped him “we could never forget you, how could I forget my best-friend?” 

Before Stiles could say anything Scott's phone rang.

“Hey mom” Scott said answering the phone “Yeah ill be right there”

“I gotta go, my mom needs me at the hospital” Scott gave Stiles a sad face. “I'll see you tomorrow okay? You'll be fine” 

Stile's knew he wouldn't but gave Scott and not and dismissed him to go to his mom. 

Stiles tossed and turned all night. Eventually he got up and decided he needed some air. His house was quiet. His dad must have been working overtime at the station.

He grabbed his coat and shoes and slipped outside. He wasn't sure where he was going but he ended up at the preserve. He hadn't brought a flashlight so he lit up his phone using it to guide him through the forest. He walked until he reached the cliff over looking the city. The view had always been something he enjoyed. It provided a sort of comfort when he wasn't able to sleep or something had happened in his life. 

He sat there until he heard thunder and decided he should get back before the storm rolled in. The sky was darkening as stiles made his way back to his house. Just as he was about to enter his house he saw them. The Ghost Riders. They were all on horses riding down the street. Stiles crouched behind a bush and watched. A man exiting his house was shot and poof. He vanished into a cloud of green smoke. Stiles watched as they left with the man. Another one taken. 

Stiles stayed up the rest of the night thinking of a way he could make sure he was found. He hadn't been taken yet but he knew the rules. “Those who see the wild hunt are taken”. 

The next morning Stiles tried to push the thought out of his head but all he could think about was the hunt. He avoided telling Scott and his friends, not very sure why. Perhaps he didn't want to trouble anyone else. He's doing what his mom always said he did best, caring for everyone before himself. 

“We're going to kick their asses tonight” Scott clapped Stiles on the back pulling him out of his trance. 

Stiles responded with a confused look. “Who's asses?” 

“The wimpy lacrosse team we're playing tonight, did you forget?” Scott was still bouncing with energy.

Stiles didn't even remember being told they had a game tonight. “Uh sure?” Stiles shrugged still confused. 

“I'll meet up with you during free period to shoot some balls?” Stiles nodded. 

“Alright see you then” Scott walked away towards his next class. Stile's wasn't excited for the game, why would he be. He knew what tonight would bring, he felt it deep within his gut. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Lydia asked sitting down beside Stile's. 

“Lydia, can I tell you something?” Lydia nodded putting on her sympathetic face. Normal for her since everyone saw her as the mom of the group. 

“Okay class, i'm sure you're very excited for today game but the day is not over yet” the teacher spoke before Stiles could.

“Tell me later” Lydia whispered. 

Stiles nodded before turning back to the teacher. This was going to be a long day. 

During his free period Stiles met Scott on the field. They practiced shooting switching between Scott keeping the goal and Stile's keeping it.

“No wolf powers” Stiles told Scott seriously. Scott laughed in response. “I'm serious your eyes glow red i'm killing you” 

Stile's gripped the lacrosse stick digging his foot into the ground before getting a running shot. As the shot was going in Scott smiled that wolf smile, eyes glowing red. He caught the ball before it went into the net. 

“Scott!” Stiles yelled throwing his racket to the ground. “I said no wolf powers!” 

“Sorry” Scott smirked “Couldn't help it”

Stiles mocked Scott before grabbing his bag and stick. He only had one more class to go till he could finally be home and free.

His teacher droned on and on making Stile's head hurt. He just wanted to go home. He decided to forget about telling Lydia because although she was a banshee Stiles didn't know how she could help anymore than anyone else could. Stiles fate was ineffable and he knew that. 

Stiles drove quickly home. Watching at the dark omniscient clouds roll into Beacon hills. He didn't have any hope. Like everyone he'd be lost and no one would find him. Stile's found himself unable to remember the boy's name who'd been taken days before. Forgotten like everyone else. 

When stiles finally got to his house he wasted no time running up to his room. He locked the door behind him settling with his back against it. His dad, the town sheriff, was most likely working late tonight and wouldn't be home for a while. 

Stiles let his head thump against the door groaning to himself. His life was over. He knew that. How many people had been taken that they had forgotten about? 

Stiles should have seen it coming. He should have known. But he didnt. He had to pick his dad up at the station for the lacrosse game but by the time he was driving through the preserve the storm had come. Dark thunder clouds boomed overhead. Stiles came to a sudden halt when he jeep stopped halfway through the woods. He rested his head against the steering wheel and sighed. He tried cranking the car again. No luck.

As soon as he stepped out of the car he knew he'd make the wrong choice. However no matter what fate had it out for him. He heard them. He horses and click of the spurs. He couldn't see them because of the darkness but he could hear them. They came more into focus with the strikes of lightning. Stiles didn't have time to say anything before the whip was on his throat and he was losing breath. The ghost rider pulled the whip and Stiles vanished into a cloud of green smoke.


	2. Memory Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate has brought us to this exact moment in time. To meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the episode of TW. Notice small changes on the story i.e not a set amount of chapters. I'm doing some extending.

Stiles sat waiting for his train. The station was crowded, people sitting just like him, waiting. 

“Where are you going?” a woman beside him spoke. She looked old and tired. 

The question struck Stiles sending shivers down his spine. Where was he going? Why was he here? 

“I'm not sure” He answered after a moment. The woman simply nodded. She turned back to face the front. 

“I'm going to see my grand daughter” The woman smiled. 

Stiles stood up and it hit him. Ghost riders. He wasn't supposed to be here. None of these people were. 

“How long have I been here” He asked the woman. 

Before she could answer a cracking sound filled the room “The train will be delayed all trips are canceled” 

Stiles looked around to target the source of noise. He saw doors on the side of the station and above them a speaker. 

He ran to the door throwing them open and running. He ran right back into the train station. He tried another door, same results. He ran until his feet hurt searching desperately for a way out. No luck, he was trapped in a train station. 

He didn't want to sit down so he paced the room instead. He marked exit points, and anything that seemed like a shot at freedom. He noticed a long narrow passageway that held train tracks. He slowly made his way towards them and looked down the tracks. Darkness. 

“It's no use, I've tried it” a boy spoke from behind Stiles causing him to jump. 

“How do we get out?” Stiles turned to face him. The kid looked barley ten years old what did the ghost riders want with him. 

“There's no way out” The boy looked as scared as Stiles was.

“No way out” Stiles repeated, the words catching in his throat as he spoke. 

The boy nodded before taking a seat against the column. 

“What's your name?” Stiles asked taking a seat beside him.

“Alex” Stiles knew that name, and the more he thought about it the more the memories came back. Alex he was taken, after his parents. Scott and Stiles tried to save him and protect him. 

“Alex” Stiles whispered. “We tried to save you” 

Alex didn't respond but simply looked ahead. “My parents aren't here” 

“We can find them” Stiles put a hand on the boys shoulder turning to face him “We'll find them”

Alex sniffled, a small tear rolling down his face. “Those men took them” Alex took a shaky breath and let the tears flow down his face. 

Stiles didn't know what to do so he scooped Alex up and held onto him while he cried. “Get some sleep okay” Stiles petted Alex's hair until his breathing evened out and Stiles knew he was asleep. 

He didn't want to wake Alex so he carefully picked him up and placed him on some newspapers on the floor. There really wasn't anywhere else to put him and the entire station was dirty. 

Stiles sighed and slumped down beside Alex resting his head against the cool brick wall. He wasn't going to be getting out of here anytime soon. 

Stiles wasn't sure if he went to sleep or if he was just laying against the wall with his eyes closed for hours. He awoke to Alex staring at him with glassy eyes. 

“Hey what's wrong?” Stiles immediately moved into comfort mode putting his hand on Alex's shoulder. 

“Do you think we'll ever get out?” Alex seemed so sad and it broke Stiles inside. He didn't truly know if they'd get out. And he didn't spend much time exploring because hope seemed to be lost.

“I hope so” Stiles answered honestly. He didn't want to tell Alex something if he wasn't sure it was going to happen. 

Stiles talked with Alex until he went back to sleep. Once Alex was asleep he gave himself time to roam around the train station mapping it out in his mind. 

He walked around looking at all the people. A few he could vaguely recognize but his memory seemed to be lost.

“Do you know what time the trains coming?” A woman grabbed Stile's arm. It was almost like an electric jolt to his brain. Suddenly he knew who she was an how he knew her. She worked at the hospital with Scott's mom Melissa. 

“I'm not sure” Stiles answered. Trying to shrug his arm free. The woman seemed to have a tight grasp on him. He shook his arm again and the woman seemed to gain some composure and let go.

“I'm going to see my granddaughter” She repeated. The same as when Stile's arrived. All of these people seemed to think they we're really going on a train. 

Stiles stumbled back colliding with someone and toppling over. The mans eye's flashed blue and he growled at Stiles. 

“Watch it” He hissed. 

“Derek” Stiles breathed.

“S-Stiles”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short because I wanted to introduce Alex more because Teen Wolf barley showed him and I decided to give a more in depth look at him. Anyway I hope you like it. Ooh Stiles and Derek have met once again. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it here's how the chapters are going to work  
> 1\. Taken  
> 2\. Finding Derek + Sterek   
> 3\. The return  
> 4\. The aftermath  
> I'll try to get a regular update schedule going but the chapters are longer that's why there are only 4 Comments and Kudos welcomed. Enjoy.


End file.
